Revolution- Everyone for themselves
by NessieandJake4EvaNEva
Summary: Bella admits to telling Charlie everything in front of the world population of Vampires and when Aro bends the law in her favour it causes an uprising of Vampires bargaining for passage from laws. This leads to everyone fighting the Volturi and the minority of Vampires who side with the Volturi and remain loyal, incuding the Cullens, fighting back. Who will win and who shall lose?


So I was bored and created this. Hope there's good enough quality for you

* * *

"Long live Volterra! Eternal life to the great and powerful Volturi!" The crowd cheered enthusiastically. I charged through the crowd with supernatural malice. Aro was going to kill my father because he had found out the truth. My husband was being charged for his knowlege. Both of them were being killed in a public display to the entire world's population of Vampires in a ceremony depicting the Volturi's quest for secrecy. I was devestated to find out because Edward had just vanished for three weeks, after he'd been on a business trip to Sweeden along with Carlisle and Esme. I'd stayed behind with the rest of the family because I didn't want to leave Renesmee without her parents, no matter how long for and no matter how old she was. She would always be my baby- even at a physical eighteen years old. Several Vampires growled at me whilst the others helped me get to the front by barging forward too. I reached the front of the crowd and my cold heart fell to my feet. On the other side of the velvet rope on the left side of the stage Charlie was chained to Demetri, looking haggard and frail. He was skin and bones and my eyes prickled with the tears they couldn't produce. He had been doing well for an eighty seven year old man, with fairly good mental and physical health, but he'd been left to starve without being able to shower or shave. He was going to be murdered for my selfishness. I tore my eyes away from him and caught a glimpse of Edward. He was being forced to his knees by Felix with Jane stood beside him, never taking her eyes off his face. In his eyes I could see pain and a burning of a man at the stake. A low whimper escaped my throat and my hands gripped the rope. Edward's head snapped towards me and as our eyes locked I knew we shared the same pain. I cast my shield out towards him. He drooped slightly and I could tell he was no longer on fire. Irately, Jane turned to face the crowd and I hid behind a tall black haired man. She couldn't know that I was here.

The Cullens hadn't been sent an invite but Garret had and thankfully he'd fallen in well with my Cousin-in-law Kate. They'd called us automatically and I hadn't stayed long enough to hear the end of the conversation. I bolted to the airport and flown towards Italy in the first plane I could steal. I jumped out directly above Volterra then followed the Vampire smell, en masse, until I had found the crowd.  
Aro, Caius and Marcus all stepped onto the stage and a wave of fury washed over me.  
"Loyal subjects, I have invited you here today to witness the destruction of a Betrayer and the unfortunate victim of our secret. As some of you may know the betrayer and his family had a slight confrontation with the Volturi a few years ago. It appears that he has gained a liking with breaking the law. Today will be his final destruction along with the man he decided to condemn" Aro proclaimed. I along with a few others snarled at him. Jane flitted to he masters side and uttered softly,  
"Master, there is a very strong shield in the crowd. Purely mental. I know of only one Vampire possessing such a gift. Master I'm certain that Bella Cullen is amongst us".  
Since my cover had been blown I decided I might as well reveal myself.

I ducked under the velvet rope and heard a group intake of air then a hushed silence.  
"Ah young Bella. Why am I not surprised to see you only metres away from your mate? I assume you have an objection to his guilt. Come forward and share it with us all" Aro called, his voice the silky smooth of a criminal. Glaring I leapt onto the stage and glanced briefly at Edward, then at my father and back to Edward. I then glanced back at the audience and exhaled with anticipation.  
"Yes Aro. I do have an objection, but this objetion is true. All you will have to do is touch my father's hand" I announced firmly. I lifted my shield and sent my thoughts toward Edward,  
_I love you, honey. I always have and I always will. Never forget me and don't let Renesmee. Tell her I love her every day. And tell her I'm sorry. Make sure Jacob looks after her. Tell him I'll haunt him if he doesn't. Goodbye my love, I'll never forget you.  
_He started to protest but Felix quickly silenced him whilst never taking his eyes off me.  
"Aro, my husband is not the betrayer." I announced, "He was not the one who told my father about Vampires. He actually begged the culprit not to. The real betrayer..."  
"Yes? Who is the real betrayer, Cullen?" Caius snapped, his entire frame trembling with eager maliciousness.  
"The real betrayer is me" I stated coldly.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Please R+R Will update ASAP


End file.
